Our First Meeting
by Quaxo
Summary: No one ever talked to Jordan Sullivan like that, EVER'. Perry and Jordan's first meeting, and the explosive results.


Disclaimer: No, I'm not Bill Lawerence or ABC, but don't feel bad, people often make that mistake.

Our First Meeting,

By Quaxo

* * *

If this was Daddy's idea of a day of father-daughter bonding, well, Jordan couldn't see how it was different from any other day. They were supposed to be having lunch at Les Trois Filles in twenty minutes, but some jerk named Kelso had gotten his hooks into him and they'd disappeared into Benson's office fifteen minutes ago…

She scowls as she realizes she'd failed to tuck a pen into her purse -- she couldn't do the crossword -- well, fill in the wrong answers into the crossword so no one else could do it -- without a pen.

She could just ask someone for a pen, she knows, but where's the fun in that?

She evaluates her choices… eating pussy's would be too much of an effort for a measly pen, if any of these stuck up nurses swing that way. Which leaves the doctors… not that there was much to choose from. If they weren't way too old or too ugly for her, then they'd been at the hospital long enough to know that she was Quinn Sullivan's oldest daughter--

Then she spots the frazzled looking red head slouching on the counter filling out paperwork. He's young, probably an resident, maybe an intern -- fresh meat then… unconsciously she licks her lips…

He looks so stressed out that taking him into one of the storage closets and giving him hand job in exchange for his pen is practically a charitable act.

Steely blue eyes glare at her through auburn curls.

"What are you looking at," He snaps, not even waiting for her response before returning to his paperwork.

No one talked to Jordan Sullivan like that, EVER. She might have to give him a full ride for the balls though…

* * *

Perry was always thought this sort of thing only happened in porno movies: Hot girl meets attractive guy and then immediately girl proceeds to try and fuck guy's brains out.

Not that Perry was complaining. Who was he to argue if some chick with a killer body couldn't resist his charms and simply _had_ to drag him into a supply closet to rip his clothes off?

"N-Name," He manages to gasp out as clever fingers wrap around his cock and squeezes --ohfuckingshitshitshit-- just the right place.

"Why do you have to go and ruin a perfectly good fuck--" Her eyes slide down to the nametag clipped to his shirt pocket "Perry, by asking my name," She growls, causing his body to shiver with lust.

"You know my name -- why shouldn't I know yours," he whispers in her ear, his fingers trailing down her back, unsnapping her bra with a flick of his wrist. Her breasts don't sag -- plastic then, interesting… her surgeon must have been good because he couldn't tell..

"It doesn't matter--" She purrs, twisting her wrist as she strokes his cock that has him seeing stars…

Gah! Not fair… this bitch was good… He pushes her skirt, a tight sexy leather thing that he'd noticed the minute she'd come around the counter, up over her hips, admiring her sheer black panties for a moment before pushing them to the floor, fingers slipping in between her moist folds (_labia majora_ his mind helpfully supplies, mistaking the moment for a study session instead _oh just shut the hell up and stop thinking, hot girls don't just walk up to you everyday and want to fuck--_).

She hisses as the pad of his finger nicks her clitoris, her fingernails digging into his shoulders…

"Guess I'll just have to call you Undercover Angel then--" He smirks, pressing against her clitoris sharply.

"Fuck -- you, asshole -- It's Jordan," She snarls, before kissing him, teeth biting into his bottom lip… oh god, he might have to get her number… She is too perfect…

"I will," He growls, throwing her up against the wall, fingers tight in her hair as he kisses down her throat… He uses his free hand to pull out his wallet, fumbling for the condom he always keeps in there _just in case_…

"What a good boy…" Jordan, it suits her -- God forbid if her parents had named her Daisy or something equally overly feminine, wouldn't have suited her at all.

All thoughts are erased as her skilled fingers roll the condom over his cock. A whine slips it's way out of his throat as she squeezes the base of his cock firmly. He has to be inside her or he's going to burst…

He grabs her thighs, lifting from underneath to wrap them around his waist, sliding into her with a loud groan… oh god… so good. He _has _to get her number before she leaves… His hands come up to brace her hips tilting them at the right angle--

He barely manages to smother her loud groan with his mouth as he hits just the right spot inside her. Her body clenches around him like a vice, the heels of her stilettos digging into his thighs. Her breath pants warmly in his ear, spurring him faster as it rises in pitch.

He bites back a disgruntled moan as he comes way waaay too early for him. It's just been so long since he's been with anyone with his classes and the studying and this shadowing… He can feel her smirking, mouth opening to make some bitchy comment--

"Shut. Up." He growls, before kissing her hard, his thumb slipping between their bodies to find her clit again and to rub it gently. A few circles and she comes, gasping and clawing into his back…

They pull apart carefully, and he flicks the sagging condom off into the biohazard bin. They both start straightening their clothes, trying to disguise the fact that they just had hot storage room sex.

"Not bad," She sniffs, "Even if the fireworks were early."

_What a bitch…_

"You still came," He replies, "And it didn't exactly take long, either."

Her lips pout slightly, and the look she sends him tells him she doesn't consider their conversation over. Good, he's doesn't want it to be.

He scribbles his phone number down on the notepad he carries, tears off the sheet.

"What's this?"

"My phone number."

"And why would I want to call _you_?"

"Oh, you will. Now, 'ladies'," he adds an ironic eyebrow raise to the title, "first."

"If only you were always so considerate," she sneers, stealing a pen from his shirt pocket, before jerking the door. "Hello, Daddy!"

"Oh Jordan, you didn't…"

Oh god… hopefully her father's a patient-- he should've asked if her last name was Kelso, that guy was out for his blood. He takes a deep breath and hopes that Jordan and her father will move on soon, he can't stay in this closet forever--

Then his pager goes off and his cover is blown. Taking a deep breath, he sucks up his courage and tries to wipe the 'just been fucked' look from his face.

"Excuse me, sir," He says to the white haired man in the three piece suit looking at him with shock. "I've got a page," he announces in a way that sounds incredibly stupid but like hell he's going to stay here and talk with this guy, then strides away.

"A medical student? Really, Jordan, couldn't it at least have been an intern?"

Jordan smirks and says nothing, because that gets her father's goat more than any snappy comeback.

She might just have to call Perry for a rematch, though.


End file.
